Hello
by LovexXxHaku
Summary: This isn't really what...it sounds like...just some random characters, and a story behind them.


Kyle sat alone in the dark, his mind wandering of its own accord to the incident. Her mangled limbs spread over the shady pavement, eyes open and wide with fear. "Please…please, Kyle, don't let me die…" Her words were as fragile as she looked, as if they would break at the slightest objection.

"Help me…please, Kyle…" Her breath was shaking ever so slightly, as broken as the rest of her body. He heard kids laughing in the distance, a bell ringing…

The rain started to fall, slowly at first, but increasing its pace with every drop.

"I would never let you die."

_**Playground school bell rings...again...**_

_**Rain clouds come to play...again...**_

Kyle knew she was breaking apart, slowly but surely. He could see the fear in her eyes, feel the pain in her heart.

"Kyle...I...I love you Kyle...so very much..." Tears mingled with the rain as she realized she could never be saved. It was too late. She would not, could not, tell her lover, for that would make his tender heart break.

"I love you too...please forgive me, I wasn't here to protect you..." His heart was breaking, his throat swelling up so that he could hardly breath.

Her last breath seemed to last forever. It was as though an eternity had passed in a single second. Her heart stopped, and she closed her eyes. "I love you..."

Her hand dropped to the ground, and her eyes went dead. Kyle knew she was gone, but...he just couldn't accept it. Why did she have to be hit?

His hands hit the ground hard as he wept quietly. The ambulances would soon come to take her body away. He couldn't bring himself to give her up just yet.

It was as though his soul was breaking, as though the burden of not being able to save her had killed him inside. "Wake up...please..." He said quietly. Tears fell softly on the rough pavement.

_**has no one told you she's not breathing?****

* * *

**_

_**hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...hello...** _

Kyle sat alone in a dark room, his thoughts only on **her**. That had been a year ago, and was still painful to think about. He gazed out the open window. It was raining again, it had been all week. Not that it mattered. Rain and sun were the same in his mind, as was everything else.

He looked once again at the floor, his eyes as blank as the walls around him.

**'Hello**'

**"**Who's there?!" Kyle said startled.

**'I'm your mind, Kyle****. Do not be afraid.'**

"Why are you here?" Kyle asked, dreading the answer.** 'Because you need me.'**

Kyle sighed in relief. That was nowhere near what he had expected.

"Alright, then." Kyle knew what had happened, but was not ready to accept it. Not yet.

He walked down a long dark hallway that led to the front door. He let himself out and walked slowly down the driveway. Rain hit the sidewalk, coming down at a slow pace.

He walked without knowing where he was going, never ceasing, never slowing. The only company he had was the small voice in the back of his head.

He walked past a group of laughing children, all running around in the rain. Kyle tried to smile, but-'**Kyle? It's ok, you don't have to smile. Not if you aren't ready to. Take your time.'** _"alright"_ he said to himself.

_**If I smile and don't believe...**_

_**soon I know I'll wake from this dream...**_

Kyle turned around. He was coming up to the place where IT happened, and he couldn't let himself be hurt.

_"This can't be real..." _he thought. It was as though every day were a nightmare...one from which he couldn't wake up. Everything hurt, yet he couldn't feel pain. It was as though his entire life was not his own, but someone else's.

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken...**_

_**Hello...I'm the lie...living for you so you can hide...**_

_**don't cry...**_

Kyle got back to his house and locked the door as soon as he got inside. "_I think I may be able to work again tomorrow..."_ '**You can, Kyle. I will help you. Do not be afraid.'** "I'm not afraid! I'm not! Don't! Go away! I don't need...you..." Kyle broke down into sobs as the shadow, as it called itself, comforted him. '**Don't cry...it's ok, Kyle...we can get through this.'**

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

Kyle woke up early that morning. He stepped out the door, and for the first time in a while, he went to work. "Good morning, Kyle!" his boss said. Kyle was breaking apart inside still, but...**"Good morning, sir. You're doing well, I trust?"** "Of course! You were always the thoughtful one, weren't you? always thinking of others..." 

'_Shadow...I can't do this...please help me...'_ Kyle thought to himself. '**Of course. My child, I will stay until you need me no longer.' **Kyle inwardly smiled, but meekly. _'Thank you..._' Nobody would look at him straight. They always gave him sideways glances, checking to see if he was really there, or if he was somewhere else...

Kyle would often find himself in another dimention, one where only he and his Shadow existed. **"It's alright...we're safe here, we can talk now."** Kyle whimpered and shook his head. Shadow was worried about him. He hadn't eaten in a very long time. "I-I'm fine..." He said with a grimace.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.._

_Hello  
I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday..._

* * *

Three weeks later, Kyle's body was found on the side of the road, broken and mangled. Police were baffled; the street had been closed for construction, but he appeared to have been hit by a car. When they flipped over his body, they found a very disturbing sight. The man was _smiling._ He was finally happy. Back with the one he cared about most.

R.I.P. Kyle

* * *

* * *

**Well that was a weird story. I guess I just felt like writing. **

**Reviewing is good. You can get cookies.**

**-LovexXxHaku**


End file.
